Which Way To Choose
by charming writer
Summary: Kara/Linda's marrying Elliot Mansfield a man she meant whilst divorcing Oliver in this alternate Season 9 Smallville fiction but things as you know never turn out like they do.


**Which Way To Choose **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Smallville characters as they all belong to WB Productions & DC Comics.**

**Author's Note:  Kara/Linda's marrying Elliot Mansfield a man she meant whilst divorcing Oliver in this alternate Season 9 Smallville fiction but things as you know never turn out like they do. **

Linda Lee dressed in a white of the shoulder v neck wedding dress stood in front of a long rounded mirror at "St Peter's Catholic Church" wearing a criss-crossed diamond bracelet & stud earrings plus 3 inch high heeled shoes whilst her long curly brunette hair was bunched up loosely behind her.

Her two bridesmaids Chloe & Lois dressed similarly in red walked in through the chapel door carrying their bouquets & hers.

"Oh sweetie you look beautiful." Chloe commented studying Linda tentatively.

"Thanks." She replied smiling. "I can't believe this's it."

"Yeah I know. I'm extremely jealous by the way." Lois stated pointing sheepishly.

"You'll get married someday Lois don't worry." Linda laughed little nervously saying. "Clark's a lucky man."

"Hey you're the lucky one meeting Elliot after everything with Oliver." Chloe announced.

Linda turned towards the mirror & thought about the first time she met him when she accidently grabbed his coffee & not her's by mistake at a coffee stand.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know this was your's." Linda muttered.

The tall brunette man dressed in a dark grey suit replied. "That's alright we both ordered the same thing anyway so it's a common mistake."

She laughed back sheepishly saying. "Right"

He held his hand out & smiled. "I'm Elliot by the way."

Linda took it & answered. "Linda nice to meet you"

The two smiled then turned round & continued talking.

"Well if anyone deserves each other it's them cuz." Lois pronounced faithly in the present.

"Oh certainly Lois" Chloe spoke agreeing. "It's good Oliver doesn't mind."

Linda's brain wandered again as she remembered telling him about the wedding at his apartment.

"I'm getting married Ollie."

"Right I see." The queen billionaire answered his ex wife feeling upset inside but managing not to show it outside.

"His name's Elliot & works at Metropolis National Bank as a Financial Advisor. He's really nice." Kara stated.

Oliver nodded replying. "I know yeah Jordan & Clark told me about him. I've probably met him there at some point."

"Well I wanted to tell you first because of Jordan so you know that nothing will change about him concerning weekend arrangments." She commented.

"Great thanks." The blonde man cited before continuing. "Does Elliot know who you really are & that you help meteor infected & metahuman's?"

The small woman moved her head away from Oliver. "Sorter yes he was shocked about it at first but is okay with it now."

"So this guy understands & accepts that about you?"Oliver quizzed Kara.

"He's working on it." She demised.

"Well you wanna be sure of that before you commit yourself to him so you know that Elliot won't leave if he can't handle things." He sanctioned.

"What I do & who I go out with isn't you're concern Ollie." Kara commented

The 6ft 2 man placed his right arm on her left shoulder. "I'm just looking out for you Kara."

She pulled that of her & replied pointing. "The person you should be doing that too is your girlfriend Stacy okay. Elliot's good for me because he's not like you & won't hurt me the way you did."

Linda sighed remembering Oliver's pained expression at the end of that conversation.

Lois puts her left arm on her friends shoulder. "Are you okay sweetie?"

The bride bobbed up & down saying. "Sure yeah Lois"

They all heard the door open up behind them as Jordan & Clark stepped in.

"It's showtime ladies." The future man of steel proclaimed.

"Second time lucky hopefully." Chloe commented smiling.

Linda nodded nervously replying. "Oh yeah." but managed to hide it well.

Lois gave her, her bouquet as Clark took Linda's hand. Jordan walked to the door with the bridemaids & cousins stood behind.

Both doors opened & everyone inside the chapel turned round & stood up watching the bridal party stroll down the aisle slowly as the wedding march played on.

"It's a shame Ollie's not here." Bart whispered over in the corner next to Dinah & the others also.

"Well you know how he feels about this Bart." The black canary murmured quietly. "So it's only natural he wouldn't be here."

Linda perceiving that with her super hearing thought about the time she got that from Oliver when she handed out a wedding invitation at his office.

"Here's your & Stacy's wedding invite which I hope you'll accept & come to. Elliot & I would really like it."

He shook his head announcing. "You know my answer to that Kara."

"Bart, Dinah, Victor & AC will be there including everyone else so you won't be alone." The blonde/brunette superhero answered him.

Oliver snorted out loudly. "But I'd still have to see you walk down the aisle with someone else though wouldn't I. Besides me & Stacy aren't together anymore & before you jump the gun there she dumped me not the other way around."

"I'm sorry to hear that Ollie." Kara slated.

"Really why do you, care about what happened when you have your own perfect little world?" He replied sarcastically.

"Because you're Jordan's father still & my friend despite what happened." She ascertained.

"Yeah well at least I had the guts to admit what I really wanted & am not still living a lie." Oliver snarled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kara asked arms siding, her hips.

"I told Stacy I no longer loved her because my heart belonged elsewhere even though I'll never have them whereas you're marrying the wrong person you only met 2 months ago but won't accept it." The man opposite summarised.

The curly haired woman stepped forward arms folded this time. "Oh yeah what would you know about it?"

Doing the same Oliver replied. "Elliot doesn't understand your alien heritage & finds it hard accepting that & lying to his friends. He wants kids which you can't give him. Hates that you cut of dates & gets angry when you leave to go save someone. Doesn't like you working with meteor infected or meta-human people & thinks he's the lesser being because he mightn't be able to handle you probably even though he's never admitted it."

"You don't know that Ollie." Kara coming up right close in defended.

"I know deep down you think you may love him & have tried to but really you want someone exciting & adventurous who cares about the same things you do & doesn't mind adopting & that you don't usually go with anyone unless you feel something with them the first time." He harked back staring down at her seriously.

"Then why am I marrying Elliot?" She questioned Oliver.

"You're afraid to be with who you really want 'cause you think you'll get hurt but don't wanna be alone so you chose Elliot knowing he won't do that because he's boring & safe which might be alright now but not in 2 years when you can't stand him anymore & divorce him." Her ex-husband professed.

Kara kicked herself mentally hating how much Oliver knew about her but didn't show that there to him. "I'm not what I used to be so you don't know anything about me. & if you don't wanna come to the wedding that's your business but you won't stop me marrying Elliot."

"Well you won't have to worry about that Kara because I won't be around much longer anyway." Oliver snorted. "I'm moving back to Star City."

"Why's that then?" She probed him.

He cupped Kara's face with both hands & heart felted said. "It's the only way I'll ever get over you which I won't be able to do if I see you every day but can't be with you."

She pushed them away & stepped back nodding slightly. "No yeah maybe you're right Ollie. Going away will help you sort yourself out which'll benefit you in the long run."

His throat tightened hearing that as Kara augmented finally saying. "I hope everything goes well for you."

Seeing Elliot stand down the end smiling at her brought Kara outta her thoughts & onto him recollecting one time she & her friends 'n' family played basketball in Metropolis Park where the men versed the women.

"Jordan over here" Elliot called which the boy heard & forwarded the ball to who dribbled that round Lois then jumped up & shot it into the hoop scoring 2 points.

"Woo!" He shouted excitedly coming down afterwards before going over to Jordan & high fiving him saying. "Great' job buddy."

Linda smiled happily seeing them both relate to each other so, whilst the other girls cursed themselves for letting the ball slip away again.

The bride beamed back as she came up to her fiancée thinking no girl you are making the right decision as the wedding march ended.

Everyone behind sat down as Clark gave Linda to Elliot.

A woman priest stood in front of them hands clasped spoke out to the room delegates. "Dearly beloved we are gathered here today in the face of this congregation, to join together Elliot & Linda in holy matrimony; which's an honourable & solemn estate & is therefore not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently & soberly.

Linda's mind wandered off unintentionally again thinking about what Oliver said to her the day before the wedding & when he was leaving & all the things they'd been through together. "Marriage is for life Kara. Just be sure you're doing this for the right reasons."

Vying back in the short blonde haired priest exclaimed afterwards. "Into this estate" "These two persons here present come now to be joined. If anyone can show just cause why they may not be lawfully joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace." "If no-one has any then."

"Wait." Linda said abruptly stopping the ceremony.

The crowd gasped hearing that as she looked round at the groom & shook her head. "I'm sorry Elliot."

He stared at Linda confused as she continued uttering. "I can't do this." Before she dropped her bouquet & turned round & ran down the aisle & out of the church double doors.

"Linda!" Elliot declaring shouted as people wandered what was happening.

She stomped down the steps outside in the busy street holding her dress up & ran across the road narrowly missing some cars who, honked as she passed by whilst people saw this.

"Watch it lady." One of the persons proclaimed.

Emerging downstairs at the bottom of his clock-house apartment which white sheets were adorned all over the furniture with Oliver took one last look round the place before pulling his medium sized suitcase over towards the waiting elevator alongside a matching holdall that was strapped across his chest.

The billionaire stopped dead in his tracks when the guard doors opened & the inner bit slid up revealing Kara in front of him. Oliver breathed in deeply not believing his ex-wife was standing there looking more, lovely than she'd done when they'd got married.

"Kara what're you doing here?" He asked her then.

Stepping inside before the thing closed & went down she answered his question. "I couldn't go through with it Ollie."

"Why not?" The man quizzed Kara.

"For all the reasons you said." She responded back.

Oliver came forward & put his hand on her shoulder tried to shoo her back towards the elevator. "You've just got cold feet. Elliot's a good man you should go back to him."

Kara wriggled from him away & spoke. "No Oliver I haven't got that. Don't push me away."

"I'm not Kara I'm trying to do the right thing." He displayed seriously.

"I know what I'm doing otherwise I wouldn't be here." She declared voice, raised.

"You're the one who told me to leave. I've packed everything up & have got someone lined up for the apartment." Oliver announced.

"I was thinking about myself then not Jordan." She told him.

"He can still visit me that's, no different." The blonde man surmised.

"But he'll be upset if you leave." Kara commented.

"It's hard for me to stay alright that's why I need to leave." Oliver said grabbing his suitcase before he walked over to the elevator again.

"You think this's easy for me?" Jordan's mother stipulated upset. "I hate how you make me feel."

The queen billionaire stopped where he was & looked round at Kara who continued saying. "I hate that you know me so well & make me go weak in the knees & that you can read my mind. I hate you so much it makes me sick that you were right about Elliot. I hated it when you lied & hurt me & made myself cry but also how you make me laugh & understand me. I hate it when you're not around but more that I love you even though I shouldn't."

Her chest moved heavily as tears fell down her face.

Oliver dropped his things & went over & hugged Kara tightly whilst he fingered & kissed her hair replying. "I'm sorry I hurt you baby. I love you so much. Please don't cry."

She buried her face beside his neck & cried more which made him upset.

"I love you to Ollie." The kryptonian answered kissing him wildly afterwards which he responded back in return.

Feeling a sharp pain all over her body Kara slumped down onto the floor.

"Kara!" Oliver stuttered worriedly going down as he caught her.

Glancing up he saw Elliot standing in front holding a kryptonite contained gun which glowed brightly now. "Elliot."

"Don't!" The groom answered angrily pointing that at Oliver as he slowly got up. "So it's true then? I figured you'd come here."

"Elliot, throw the gun away." His rival remarked placing both hands up.

"Why?" He mocked still possessing it.

"You're killing her" Oliver said to him.

"It's no more than she deserves after what she's done to me." Elliot countered back.

"I know you're hurting but murdering Kara won't ease your pain." The other man commented.

Taking one step forward Elliot answered. "It'll make me feel better."

"& what do you think her friends & family will feel if you do that huh? What about Jordan?" Oliver submitted.

The guy flinched slightly thinking about that but regained his composure quickly. "Oh yeah what about the humiliation she's caused me? Perhaps I'll shoot you instead knowing she'll marry me if you weren't around."

"Elliot." Kara muttered weakly trying to talk.

"She won't do that cause' she knows you'll never fully be able to accept her." Oliver abated.

"Then why was Kara goanna marry, me?" Elliot asked him.

Oliver explained that the best he could which still angered the gentlemen.

"So I'm boring & safe then?" Elliot stated.

"No you're not Elliot." The 6ft 2 CEO shacked, his head lying. "There's someone out there for you who can love you more than Kara could."

"& you think you'll love her more even though you hurt her?" The groom replied.

Oliver nodded his head. "I know what I did yes & can't ever take that back but I'm making up for it. You can't help who you fall in love with."

"This's your fault Oliver." Elliot growled, more seriously. "You should've left well alone."

He squeezed the trigger ready to fire but Oliver reacting quickly grappled with Elliot & aimed the gun away making a bullet lodge into the wall opposite. Elbowing him Oliver pushed Elliot away then unloaded the weapon & ran outside throwing the bullets far distantly before coming back inside again.

The brunette man breathed deeply holding where Oliver had knocked him. "Fine, have her then. You two deserve one another. But don't come back to me if he hurts you again."

Turning round Elliot exited via the elevator.

Bending down Oliver picked Kara up & hugged her against him applying. "Hey it's okay."

She sighed longingly as he resumed. "We're goanna be okay."

Time paused as they thought about what happened & then what would happen in the future.

The End


End file.
